The Six Eggs
by Ryoka26
Summary: Ryoka, the dragon knight of darkness must find the six dragon eggs of Earth, Darkness, Fire, Water, Light. (Summary sucks I know...story much better.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dun own Dragon Knights...unfortuantly

"Ryoka, I have a new mission for you." "Really, Lord Lykouleon?" "Yes you must retrieve five dragon eggs. The egg of Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, and Wind." What about Light?" "I have already retrieved it, when I snuck out last." With that Lykouleon handed Ryoka a Golden egg that looked like a diamond only egg shaped and it fit in Ryoka's hand perfectly. "So this is a dragon's egg? Do all of them look like this?" Ryoka asked curiously. "Yes and no. You see, all of them are that size and have that pattern but they are different colors. Like Light is gold, Darkness is Purple and Fire is red." "When do I start?" "As soon as Kai-Stern tells you to." Lykouleon stated as he waved his hand to dismiss Ryoka.  
  
"So, Ryoka, did you get a new mission?" Thatz asked impatiently as he walked beside Ryoka. "Maybe." Ryoka said giving Thatz a "do you really want to know" looks. "Tell me." Thatz said almost jumping up and down in anticipation."Yes, I did. And I and Dark get to go on it all alone." "That's no fair. I'm sure Rath would love to go." "I would." Rath said as he came up behind Ryoka and Thatz. "Rath! When did you get there?" "Just a second ago. Man, Ryoka. You're so lucky. You get to slay some demons." "I'm not going to if I don't need to." "Sure, Ryoka please slay some for me?" "Fine, Rath. I'll slay a few for you." "Thanks, Ryoka." "Your welcome Rath . . . I guess." "Ryoka, are you ready to go?" Kai-Stern asked from where he was standing. "Already? I guess so."  
  
"Hey Kai-Stern, do you know where to find the dragon eggs?" "No, that's your job." "What? I have to find these things?" Ryoka said as she turned the egg round in her hand. I'm sure for you it won't be that hard. You are very good at finding things. You found Cesia's amulet twice, Fire three times and so on and so forth." "I guess you're right." "Now, I'll have my own business to attend to. I'll be leaving you. I trust you won't get into too much trouble?" "When you say your own business, you mean going to find the best pubs, right? And when you say stay out of trouble you mean don't get hurt, killed, cause chaos, terrorize villages, let my dragon terrorize villages and/or kill people, right?" Ryoka said with a smirk on her face. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." "Okay. Don't get to drunk Kai- Stern or spend too much money or Alfeegi will be on your tail badly." "I know, now, the first egg, water should be around the Water Realm." "Okay, that makes sense. Hey Kai-Stern I thought you said you didn't know where any of the eggs were." "I'm guessing." "Whatever. See ya." And Ryoka and Kai-Stern headed in different directions.  
  
Ryoka wandered around until she got to fairy forest. "So this is fairy forest?" Ryoka asked aloud. Ryoka walked through the forest until she got to two huge doors. "Interesting." "You won't be able to get in, I'm afraid." Another voice said out of a shadow. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Ryoka yelled as she unsheathed her sword. "Put the blade down. I'm not here to hurt you little one." The demon said as he walked out. A black bird on his right shoulder and a demon dog following him. "Little one? What the hell are you talking about?!" Ryoka yelled as she lowered her sword just a little bit. "Oh no offence, just you are a little one compared to me." The demon said. "I'm Kharl, the alchemist." Kharl said as he looked at Ryoka. "Wait, I've heard that name before. Rath says it in his sleep all the time . . . of course then he yells a lot of curse words." "And what would you be doing watching Rath sleep?" Kharl asked a slight smirk on his face. "Nothing. Just, he talks in his sleep very loudly." "Too loud for your wolf ears?" Kharl asked coming a tad bit closer to the wolf demon. "Aye." Ryoka said softly, she was getting used to Kharl. "Come to my castle. I'll teach you how to open the Water Realm." "Like hell I would believe you!" Ryoka yelled stepping away from a confused Kharl. "Every damn demon that's said that has almost raped me!" Ryoka said still yelling. "Don't worry, I'm not the kind of demon that would rape someone. I get my pleasure a different way." "How?" By creating demons." "Oh yeah. You wrote the demon bible." Ryoka said coming closer to him. "Good girl. Now my little one, will you come with me?" Kharl asked gently holding out his hand. "On one condition." "Okay." "If I stay the night, I get my own room." "That can be arranged." "Okay fine. Lead the way, alchemist." Ryoka said letting Kharl walk away, and following him.  
  
When they arrive at the castle Ryoka gasps at it. "Not used to castles?" Kharl asked as he looked at her. "No, not really but this one looks different then the one I live in." "Of really? How?" Well, for starters, mine looks less old and it's bigger." "I only know of two castles bigger then mine, Nadil's and Lykouleon's." I live in Dragon Castle." "You're a dragon?" Kharl doubted. "Uh huh. I thought you could tell." "No, but then again . . . I've never seen a dragon besides Rath, Thatz and Rune." I'm a dragon knight too, just not as well known." "Really? Which one? Earth is Thatz, Waters is Rune, Fire and Light are Rath, Wind was Nadil and there is no others but . . . " Kharl said trailing off. "You can't be the Knight of Darkness, you're too happy, too carefree." "I know, please don't doubt me. Please trust me." "You only want trust don't you?" Kharl asked gently as he came up behind her. "Yeah, but no one does trust me because of the damned legend." Ryoka said angrily. "It's okay, little one. I trust you more then you would know." Kharl said as he looked into Ryoka's golden eyes. "You do?" Ryoka inquired. "Yes. You have given me no reason not to." "True, but I'm sure you've heard the legend." Ryoka said looking into Kharl's eyes. "Of course I have. Who hasn't? But that is just a silly little legend now isn't it?" Kharl said as he started walking into the castle, Ryoka close behind. "Tell the dragon tribe that." Ryoka mumbled. "They just do not understand." Kharl said without looking at the black-haired wolf.  
  
"Come with me." Kharl said as he led Ryoka down to a dungeon like place. "Okay, but where are we going?" Ryoka asked curiously. "Somewhere, you'll see." "If you try anything I'll . . ." Ryoka threatened as Kharl looked at her. "I already told you, I have no interest in bedding you." "I still don't trust you." "I don't expect you to, but I trust you." Kharl said as he looked in various jars and vials. Then he started mixing them together. Making a potion that was a really dark blood red color. "W-what is t-that?" Ryoka stammered a bit. "Oh nothing really. Just a little potion I made." "For what?" Ryoka asked getting a bit curious. "For something." Kharl said as he walked closer to Ryoka and grabbed her arm. "Bastard!" Ryoka yelled while struggling, finding out the alchemist was stronger then he looked. "Don't worry little one, this won't hurt. Just something Nadil wanted me to do for him." Ryoka eyes widened at the word Nadil. "No! Let me go! Now!" "Hush little one. I would never hurt you. I won't let Nadil harm you, I promise." At the sound of Kharl's voice Ryoka calmed down a little. The last thing Ryoka remembered was a sharp pain in her arm.  
  
When Ryoka woke up she was in a big room. It was lavishly decorated. The bed was a queen-sized bed with red sheets, blankets and pillows. The window was stain glass with a picture of a black wolf running against a red sky. There was a desk and a side table with a note and a glass of water on it. The note read: Dear Ryoka, I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I didn't want to do it really but look on the bright side it did make you stronger. I can't tell you why I did it maybe in the future but you are in no condition to go back to the castle. I can also be called a doctor so while you were sleeping I did a check up on you and you have a minor fever. I advise you stay here. I won't force you though. And I'm not into poisons so the water isn't poisoned. I'll check on you at 12:00. I'm hoping you'll be up by then?  
Signed,  
Kharl

'Okay.' Ryoka thought as she took a drink of water. 'What time is it now?' She wondered as she looked at the clock. '11:55?! He'll be here in 5 minutes. Well, the question is, to stay or not to stay? I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay.' There was a knock on the door that dragged Ryoka out of her own thoughts. "Come in." She said as Kharl walked in. "Well? How are you?" Kharl asked curiously. "I'm fine." "Good, I was hoping you didn't have an allergic reaction to the potion." "Kharl," "Yes." "Why did you really give me that potion?" "Uh . . ." Kharl couldn't think of a good excuse. "Well?" "Because, I was forced to." "By whom?" Ryoka said walking up to Kharl. "By Nadil. If I didn't, he would have destroyed my friend, Garfacky." "Okay, what was that potion?" "I better tell the truth. It was a potion mixed with elfin blood and human blood and a few other things. It turned you from your half dragondemon self to dragonhumanelfdemon." Kharl sighed. "I didn't want to. But I had to, Nadil wants to kill you, but I did help you." "How? How is turning me into a monster help?!" Ryoka yelled. "It isn't, but making you immune to all poisons is." "Oh really? Somehow I doubt you made me immune to all poisons." Ryoka said as her golden eyes looked into Kharl's silver ones.

A/N: Muhahahaha...to be continued...


	2. Escape and Capture

Disclaimer: Same as before...

And even though I only got two reviews one good one bad...I'm doing this to torture the person who flamed me...I'm an evil kitsune...

Ryoka quickly looked away as did Kharl. "Little one, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. I had no choice." Kharl said looking down. "It because of Rath isn't it?" Ryoka asked not looking at him. "What?" "Rath, you're using me as a lure." "No, not really. Good plan though. I do want Rath to come over to the Youkai side but he'll come in time." Kharl said smiling. "I hate to say this...but I can't cook and my friend, Garfacky is out so . . . " Kharl trailed off. "I'll cook for you." Ryoka said, getting up. "Good, I'll be in my lab." Kharl said walking out. 'I should poison him.' Ryoka thought. 'But poison isn't in my league.' Ryoka thought . 'I could start using poison . . . ' Ryoka thought as she walked away to make dinner. She decided against poisoning the alchemist. She really hated poison anyway. After dinner Ryoka walked back to her room. She looked up at the moon. "I think right now would be as good as any." Ryoka said as she leaped from the balcony and ran into the forest.  
  
'Okay, this is odd.' Ryoka thought as she used Dark to fly over the sea to Dusis. 'How did that bloody alchemist transport me to Arinas with no trouble? And in less then five minutes.' Ryoka wondered as she landed. She ran over the land and quickly was back at the gates to the Water Realm. 'Now, how to get in.' Ryoka thought as someone snuck up from behind her. The mysterious demon grabbed her and knocked her out.{{A/N I'll never tell who it is!}}  
  
When she woke up, she found she was in a dungeon. "I'm getting tired of being captured!" Ryoka yelled not caring if anyone else heard. "Dammit Bitch! There are other people down here." A demon said from outside the cell. "And I would care why?" Ryoka said apparently peeved. "Because, If Nadil heard you, he might change his mind." "Mind about what?" Ryoka questioned apparently interested since it involved her enemy. "Nadil seems interested in you for his mate." "WHAT! I'll kill him if he comes within thirty feet of me." Ryoka said as she looked around her cell. "You don't have a say in it. And SHUT UP! My god can't you be quiet?" "What do you mean I have no say in it?" Ryoka asked looking for the other demon. "Nadil won't take no as an answer and he'll claim you by force if he has to." "Like hell he will!" Ryoka yelled again. She could tell the demon was getting mad. "I said shut up." As he thrust his arm through the bars grabbing Ryoka around the neck. "I told you nicely now you'll die." The demon said. "You'll let her go, now." Another demon said. "Like hell I will." The first demon said, tightening his grip. "I said let her go." The second demon said. "I said no, Dart. Besides, Nadil said I could kill her if she got too annoying." "He told me to make sure she was ready." "Fine." The first demon said as Dart got the keys and unlocked the cell. "Thanks Arrow." "I'll kill you in time Dart." Dart grabbed Ryoka's wrist and led her up to Nadil's chambers. He put a collar around her neck and chained her to the wall.  
  
About an hour after Dart had left Ryoka looked up to a shelf and say Garfacky sitting there. "Lord Kharl was right. You are pathetic. Lord Kharl made you stronger for a reason you know." He said jumping down looking at Ryoka. "Get the hell away from me!" Ryoka snapped. "Calm down. If it was up to me, you would be dead. But Lord Kharl sees it in a way that if he captures you. Rath will hunt you down." Garfacky said, holding his sword up to cut the chain. He quickly cut the chain and grabbed Ryoka's arm. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next thing Ryoka saw was Kharl's castle. "Why did you bring me back here?" Ryoka asked surprisingly calmly. "Why, hello again little one." Kharl said smiling at Ryoka. "Burn in hell." She muttered. "I hope you know. Rath won't hunt me down." "Oh? And why is that?" "Because, he has no reason to. I'm nothing more then another one of the dragon tribe to him." "Really. Is that why he rescued you last time?" "How did you know about that?" Ryoka asked looking at Kharl. "Have you been stalking me?" "No, I've been spying on you." "What's the dif.?" "He saved you then." "He only did that because I was a dragon knight." "What about when you and Rath first met? You weren't a dragon knight then, just a starving kit." "How long have you been spying on me?" Ryoka asked as Kharl started walking away. "Answer me, Dammit!" Ryoka yelled chasing walking after him. Ryoka tried to punch him but he spun around and caught her wrist. "Let's just say I've been watching you for a while now." "Why?" Ryoka asked looking at the alchemist confused. "Because, you hold a great deal of power, yet you can't control it nor awaken it." "So why do you care?" "Because, that power can do great things is used correctly." "You've been saying that! How can I unleash it?" "In a way you can't." "Then why the hell did you waste my time telling me that?"{{Ryoka: ¬ I hate Kharl...}}"Because with training you will be able to harness that power." "Feh, this is a waste of my time. I have to look for dragon eggs so see ya!" Ryoka jumped to a window and was about to dart out but Kharl grabbed her tail and she fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for!?" Ryoka yelled looking at the Alchemist her golden eyes turning a deep crimson. "I have something you may want." The alchemist stated looking at the fuming kitsune. "What?" The kitsune asked calming down. "A dragon egg. The Earth egg if I'm not mistaken." "Give it." "First you have to do something for me." "Depends what it is because I could as easily steal it from you." "Nothing big. You just have to answer a question: Do you love Rath? And I can tell when your lying." A smirk playing on the renkin wizard's face. "Why should I tell you? And That's a personal question isn't it?" "It is, but all your doing is stalling." "Maybe. I answered your question now give me the egg." "No, it's a yes or no question. No maybes." "Fine, I do like him, a little. But he doesn't like me so it doesn't matter." "Good now here's the egg, like I said." "Somehow this seems to easy." Ryoka said looking at Kharl uneasily.

{{I'll update later...I dun feel like it now and I have writers block...can't you tell?


End file.
